


High School Experiences (For Lack of a Better Title)

by magicmumu



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Baby Kara is adorbs leave me alone, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 20:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15468951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicmumu/pseuds/magicmumu
Summary: Astra walks Alex home from school.OrThe High School AU no one asked for.





	High School Experiences (For Lack of a Better Title)

Alex grumbled as she practically threw her history book into her locker and reached for the biology text book and math book she needed for her homework. She was glad that the day was over. She was done with the school and the teachers and the other idiot people inside it. She was only really there for the science club and the few friends she had there, but it wasn’t really enough to shape her existence. She hated high school and couldn’t wait to graduate a year early as had been the plan ever since the first day she started National City High school in her freshman year. When she slammed her locker shut, she jumped at the figure standing there next to her, revealed only when the locker door was closed. “Jesus Astra,” Alex said in nearly a growl.

“Hey Grumpy Butt,” Astra greeted with an eyebrow risen. “I was sure you could hear me with how heavy my walking was.”

“Well I didn’t.”

“Bad day, Danvers?” Astra asked.

“My mom is in a mood and I hate it here,” Alex mumbled. Astra nodded sympathetically.

“You in a hurry to get home?” she asked.

“Not really. See previous sentence,” Alex said.

“Well, I am walking to get Kara from school here. I can walk you home if you want. I know there is an ice-cream place between my house and yours if you’re down for some ice-cream.”

“I am always down for Baskin Robins,” Alex said, already perking up a bit. She zipped her backpack and hefted it onto her shoulder as she turned to her friend, her eyes as usual landing on the white streak of hair at her temple. Astra insisted on being mysterious about the origins of the streak, her stories anywhere between a lab experiment to a bad dye job to even an accident when her parents cloned her older sister Alura, who looks a lot like Astra sixteen years in the future. Alex assumed it was merely genetics, but she left Astra to her secrets.

The two girls walked out of the high school and into the hot air of National City as they went to Sunset Elementary school where Astra’s little niece Kara went. Astra’s posture was straight as usual as she walked, a habit left over from three years in a military high school a state over. The high school was another secret of Astra’s, why she went and why she no longer went to the school, but there were some clues in their previous conversations that lead Alex to know that Astra was no longer under her parents care and now lived with her sister, who listened to Astra’s wishes not to go back to the military school and instead enrolled in National City High school. Alex was Astra’s first and only friend since she arrived her senior year, and the two of them both joined the science club when it looked like perhaps Mister J'ohns would head the club that year. The bell to the elementary school rang as the teens spoke about Ms. Grant, who was scary but a great teacher of their journalism class. Alex had her the year before, and Astra had her that semester. Astra wasn’t scared of the woman like most students were, but she respected her. A moment later, a small dirty blonde girl of eight years old bounded towards them. “Hi Aunt Astra!” the girl said as she launched herself into her arms. Astra picked her up in a twirl.

“Hi Little One. You have a good day?”

“I got in trouble,” she said sullenly. At Astra’s eyebrow raise, she looked down, her hair covering her face. “I pulled Lena Luthor’s hair again.”

“Why do you keep doing that, Little One?”

“I don’t know. It is just there. I can’t help it.”

Astra chuckled, and grabbed Kara’s hand. She gently tugged so that they all began walking again. “Kara, you remember Alex, right?”

“Your girlfriend?”

“Uh, friend who is a girl, yes.” Astra said slowly, her eyes going anywhere but Alex

“Yeah, I remember,” Kara said with a grin at Astra.

“You-!” Astra said, her face growing hot. Kara laughed and jumped up and down and skipped instead of walked beside Astra, her aunt clinging tighter when they reached crosswalks as she knew Kara wasn’t paying attention to anything but her feet as she danced beside Astra. The three made their way another half a mile where Alex waited on the porch while Astra went to check in with Alura. “Hey twin, we’re home.”

Alura looked up from the cutting board with a smile. She leaned down to kiss Kara’s head. “You just left your guest on the porch like that?” Alura asked.

“Just a minute. I am going to walk her home.”

“They’re gonna get ice-cream and kiss,” Kara said, hiding behind Alura at Astra’s playful growl in her direction.

“Really?”

“We’re going to get some ice-cream,” Astra stressed, then looked to Alura, “if that is okay with you.”

“It’s fine. Nothing too big. I want you home for dinner at 6:30. Will that give you enough time?”

“It should be plenty of time. Thanks, ‘Lura.” Astra said, giving her sister a side hug.

“ASTRA AND ALEX SITTING IN A TREE-”

“That’s enough Kara. Go put your backpack away. I almost have your snack ready.”

“Ask her to prom!” Kara called behind her as Astra went back to the porch.

“She’s cute,” Alex said as the two of them hopped down the porch steps and back to the sidewalk.

“She’s a butt. But yes, she is cute,” Astra agreed. She couldn’t stop thinking about the last thing the girl had said. It had occurred to her before, briefly, but she never thought she would ever gain the courage to do it. She still had the abandoned Valentine’s day card she couldn’t bring herself to give Alex in February. The two of them stayed in silence as they made it another two blocks onto the busier Ninth Street, where shops were. They entered into the Baskin Robins, and as promised, she ordered one scoop in a cup, while Alex got a waffle cone with two scoops of chocolate with sprinkles. Astra paid and they sat in a booth. The air conditioning was heavenly on their skin as they took the first bites of their ice-cream.

“You ever gonna tell me about the white streak in your hair?”

“I have, many times.”

“All stories. Nothing true.”

“You didn’t believe I was the battery for a mutant making machine and before it killed me I got the white streak in my hair?”

“No because I am pretty sure that happened in the first X-men movie.”

“What about when I told you I was a clone of Alura?”

“No. The first sheep was cloned in 1997. You think they would have jumped to cloning people in three years?” Alex asked.

“Okay, what about the time I was abducted by aliens?”

“That didn’t happen,” Alex said with a grin.

Astra leaned forward and rested her arms on the table. When she realized that the table had some stickiness to it, she made a face and leaned back. Still she said, “Okay, well it wasn’t anything spectacular. I was born with it. I mean, it didn’t turn white until I was about three, but it just happened that way. My parents just thought it was one of many weird things about me that needed to be fixed.”

“Nothing about you needs to be fixed. You’re just fine as is,” Alex said with a slight frown.

“I appreciate you saying that.”

“Was that why you were in military school?”

“That and because they found me kissing my friend Non. they didn’t like him because he was a couple years older than me and a trans guy. They didn’t see him as such and said I was queer and all that - which is true, but….” Astra shrugged and sighed.

“Thank you for telling me,” Alex said after a long minute of silence. The two continued to eat in silence after that, and once they were done, Astra took care of their trash. they walked the four blocks further to Alex’s house. Usually Alex took a city bus so she didn’t have to walk the mile and a half home, but she didn’t want to miss spending more time with her friend and crush, so of course she jumped at the opportunity to hang out with Astra. As they reached Alex’s house, she made a face. “She’s home,” she said dully.

“I wish I could help,” Astra said.

“It can’t be helped. If I graduate early, I can go to college and finally breathe a little bit.”

“Where would you go?”

“Anywhere but here.”

Astra nodded. “I’ll miss you,” she said.

Alex looked up at her friend. “I’m not leaving yet doofus.”

“Well… yeah, but when you do, I’ll miss you.”

“You could come with me. We could look for colleges together and we could be roommates in the dorms.”

“Well…. I hadn’t thought of that. I mean, college hadn’t really crossed my mind too much,” Astra admitted, but the idea of going to college wherever Alex went was appealing. “I would like to think of finishing high school first. You know, have those experiences in the movies. So far, I haven’t had any of those. I haven’t even thought about prom much,” she lied.

“I doubt it would be that exciting, and you know those movies center around kids with money and the weird parties they host. But if you’re serious about having the prom experience, I can… I can come with you and we can make it a night.”

“you’d go to prom with me?”

“Yeah.”

“You’d really? Like, be my prom date?”

“Yeah, I would like to, actually. Astra, would you go to prom with me?”

Astra chuckled nervously. “Yeah, I’d love to.”

“I can’t promise it will shape your childhood, but I promise I will try to make it an experience you won’t forget, for better or worse.” Alex said with a grin.

“I look forward to it.” Astra waved and slowly turned to walk back home. She had a small bounce in her own step as she made it back to her house. She could smell food cooking and she slipped next to Kara on the couch, where she was watching Teen Titans Go.

“Did you ask her?”

“She asked me,” Astra said, earning a squeal in her ear as Kara launched herself at her.

“I hope you take so many pictures. I can’t wait to help you get a dress.” Astra chuckled and ruffled Kara’s hair. She pushed her back onto her seat, where Kara finished her show and Astra fell into daydreams of the dance to come.

End


End file.
